The present invention relates to an apparatus for filtering, dehydrating and drying particularly suspension material, powder material and the like, and to a method for filtering, dehydrating and drying same.
Conventional operations for filtering, dehydrating and drying suspension material, powder material and the like require several processes and apparatus, and the apparatus used in the conventional operations are very complicated in construction; thus, it costs much and takes much time to treat the material, and good working efficiency can hardly be obtained. Furthermore, when the treated material is carried from one process to another process, manual operations are required; thus, operators expose themselves to danger when treating hazardous material.